Destinos trocados
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Ódio, rancor. Dois sentimentos que a fizeram escolher um cominho que não era o seu. Que a fizeram desejar apenas Vingança. O destino deles havia sido trocado. Poderá o destino voltar a juntar eles os dois? Puderá o amor ser mais forte que a vingança? (Sho


**Short – fic**

_**Destinos trocados**_

A voz dela ecoava na sua cabeça, ainda não conseguia acreditar no que lhe dissera, e o pior não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha acreditado nele, nas palavras que ele proferira.

Como ele pudera ter dito aquilo?  
Como ela pudera ter acreditado?

Levou as mãos ao cabelo loiro e abanou-o, de modo a afastar a conversa que eles tinham tido três dias antes. Mas era impossível, e ele tinha a impressão que aquela conversa ficaria como que gravada a ferros em si.

"_Sabes uma coisa? Eu não posso dizer que me arrependa de tudo o que passamos. Foi divertido até." – Ele disse sem encarar a ruiva, que estava perplexa a olha-lo._

"_O que queres dizer?"_

"_Tu não és burra nenhuma Ginevra, sabes bem o que eu quero dizer …. Weasley!"_

_A ruiva fechou os olhos de modo a impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Não iria chorar à frente dele, e muito menos por ele._

"_Estás a terminar tudo….Malfoy?"_

"_Sim….tu já me deste tudo o que eu queria."_

_Ginny olhou-o com fúria e em seguida deu um estalo bem sonoro na face pálida dele, deixando-a vermelha._

"_Eu…eu não acredito em ti."_

"_Acredita é verdade." – Garantiu ele passando a mão na zona onde tinham ficado marcados os dedos dela._

"_Eu apaixonei-me por ti. Tu fizeste com que eu acreditasse em ti. E depois no fim jogas-me no lixo?"_

"_Exacto. O que querias, sou um Malfoy?"_

"_E eu fui idiota em ter esquecido isso." – Respondeu virando costas ao loiro._

Tinha ficado surpreendido com ela, a ruiva tinha-se demonstrado fria, afinal a convivência com ele durante mais de cinco meses tivera os seus frutos na pequena Weasley.

Mas ele sabia que ela não estava bem. Podia vê-lo. Pouco comia, não sorria, tinha-se isolado dos amigos.  
E o pior, ele estava a fazê-la sofrer sem razão.

«Não é sem razão. Eu tenho uma óptima razão. Ela. Ela é minha razão. Se meu pai não tivesse descoberto o que eu sinto por ela era uma coisa, mas ele descobriu. Ele jurou que a magoaria se eu não terminasse o namoro e não fosse ter com Voldemort. Essa é minha razão….ela é minha razão.»

Sentou-se no chão balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não podia acreditar que estava assim, assim por uma menina, pior, assim por uma Weasley.

Apaixonado!

Sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado e gelou ao reconhecer o perfume. Virou a cabeça devagar podendo assim ver a ruiva encará-lo fixamente.

"Eu quero uma justificação melhor que ma deste! Eu preciso de uma melhor justificação!" – disse ela baixo.

"Não existe nenhuma outra justificação, eu disse-te tudo. Eu não te quero mais, já foi o suficiente."

Viu a ruiva lançar-lhe um olhar gelado antes de encarar as árvores á sua frente.

"Ele estava certo." – Murmurou ela.

"Ele? Quem?"

"A única pessoa que realmente me amou."

"O Potter?" – perguntou ele não querendo acreditar nela.

A ruiva apenas gargalhou. Mas não era uma gargalhada própria dela, era uma gargalhada fria. Uma gargalhada que fez os cabelos da nuca dele arrepiarem-se.

"O Potter também nunca me amou, mas ele sim. Ele amou-me desde a primeira vez que me viu. Ele estava certo, tu ias abandonar-me, ele nunca me abandonou, ele é o único que merece minha consideração e devoção. Não tu Malfoy."

Ginevra levantou-se assim que terminou de falar e Draco pagou-lhe no pulso.

"Explica lá o que querias dizer. De quem falavas?"

Ela apenas sorriu. Um sorriso sarcástico e frio, um sorriso que fez o loiro soltar o pulso dela e deixá-la ir embora.

Ficou sentado onde estava tentando perceber tudo o que ela dissera, mas o que o transtornava não havia sido o que ela dissera, mas sim a maneira como ela agira. Tão fria, tão Malfoy. Não existia uma réstia da ruiva que ele amava naquela que ele acabar de ver.

E isso assustava-o.  
Levantou-se decidido. A conversa com ela, se é que aquilo fora uma conversa, tinha-o feito ver o mal que estava a fazer.

Não iria deixar seu pai mandar mais na sua vida. Estava farto disso, a partir daquele dia seria ele a decidir seu rumo, e sua primeira decisão era:

"Não serei comensal!" – disse enquanto caminhava de volta ao Castelo, decidido a falar com Dumbledore.

(…..)

Há 3 anos atrás ela nunca se imaginou estar ali, no meio daqueles homens, com uma marca horrível no braço, e sentada ao lado de Lorde Voldemort.

Podia parecer errado, e ela sabia que era. Mas na verdade ela não era Comensal, afinal tinha combinado estar do lado das trevas, mas com uma condição. Não matar ninguém, não lançar uma única maldição, nem magoar ninguém.

Ginevra Weasley apenas queria uma coisa.

VINGANÇA!

Estava decidida a vingar-se de Draco Malfoy.

Lembrava-se tão bem de como ficara quando ele terminara tudo com ela.

_Entrou no seu dormitório sem dizer nada a ninguém, e deitou-se na cama chorando descontroladamente. Não podia acreditar que tinha terminado, o seu namoro tinha terminado._

_Mas o pior é que ele andara a brincar com ela. Ele fizera ela de estúpida, usara-a, e ela sinta-se mal por isso._

_E o pior. Ela amava-o. Amava-o tanto!_

_Sentiu os olhos ficarem cada vez mais pesados e acabou por adormecer._

"_Minha querida Ginevra, porque choras?"_

"_Ele terminou comigo. Ele deixou-me."_

"_Eu disse-te minha querida, ele iria cansar-se e jogar-te no lixo. Eu avisei-te, mas tu ouviste-me?"_

"_Não Tom."_

"_Minha pequena, sabes que apenas quero que sejas forte e feliz. Junta-te a mim, junta-te a mim."_

"_Não!"_

"_Ginny, eu ajudo-te a alcançares o que queres."_

"_E o que eu quero Tom?"_

"_Vingança. Vingança do Malfoy. Então juntas-te a mim?"_

No dia da sua formatura a ruiva desapareceu sem deixar rasto, e durante dois anos estivera escondida no quartel-general dos comensais.

Sabia que sua família estava preocupada com ela, e quando descobrissem o que ela era iriam ficar muito desiludidos. Nem queria imaginar a cara de seu pai quando a visse, e sua mãe. Não, não queria pensar nisso no momento.  
Inevitavelmente seu pensamento dirigiu-se para ele.

Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, do que ela tinha pensado, ele não fora comensal. Ele era um membro da Ordem, na verdade um dos melhores. Por causa dele Voldemort perdera muitos comensais, não que a ruiva se preocupasse muito com isso, muito pelo contrário.

Ela não gostava de nenhum comensal, detestava-os a todos, ela apenas estava ali pela sua vingança.  
Vingança essa que sabia estar perto. Podia senti-lo.

Viu todos a saírem da enorme sala, mas ela ficou sentada na poltrona onde estava. Seus dedos fecharam-se em roda da sua capa preta e ela sentiu a mesma fúria que sentira quando ouviu dizer que ele seria um membro da ordem.

«Ele andou mesmo a brincar comigo. Se tivesse decidido ser comensal eu até poderia perceber, mas ele é um membro da ordem, o significa que se ele quisesse nós podíamos estar juntos. Foi tudo apenas uma brincadeira!» – pensou fula levantando-se.

Caminhou vagarosamente até à porta onde acabou por estacar, ouvindo as vozes que estavam do outro lado da porta.

…..

Draco olhou os papéis à sua frente. Passou os olhos rapidamente por todas as fotos de comensais e ficou com eles pregados na ruiva que lhe acenava sorridente.

«Ainda não acredito que ela é uma comensal. Esse era para ser o meu destino não o teu.»

Lembrava-se de todas as palavras dela e agora faziam sentido.

Sentia-se burro por ter pensado que ela alava do Potter. Não o homem que sempre a amara havia sido Lorde Voldemort.  
Ele devia de saber.

«Eu tinha que saber, afinal ela tinha pesadelos com ele antes de namorar comigo, eu devia de saber. Como não percebi? Fui burro mesmo, devia de lhe ter dito toda a verdade, devia de ter dito que a amava.»

Levou as mãos aos papéis que tinha sobre ela.  
Estavam vazios.

Crimes: nenhuns.

«Não magoou ninguém. É tudo tão estranho, porque será que ela está com ele se não é uma verdadeira comensal? Bem, irei saber um dia, irei encontrá-la e ela dir-me-á tudo, assim como eu a ela!» – pensou confiante, voltando a olhar para a foto dela.

Minutos se tinham passado e ele mantinha-se a olhar para o retrato dela quando uma coruja pousou delicadamente á sua frente.

Era uma coruja negra, com um porte imperial. Uma coruja que Draco não conhecia.  
Levou a mão à pata do animal retirando o pergaminho que lá se encontrava.

Piscou os olhos varias vezes, para ter a certeza do que lia.

……

Andava de um lado para o outro. As mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, encontrava-se impaciente.

«E se tudo isto for uma armadilha? E se não for ela?»

"Olá Malfoy." – Disse uma voz que ele conhecia em qualquer lado.

A ruiva viu o loiro virar-se calmamente e sentiu algo que não desejava. Sentiu o coração afundar-se. Não podia acreditar no que sentia.

«Não! Eu não sinto mais nada por ele….nenhum amor, nada!»

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

Draco ficou parado a olhar para a bela ruiva que se encontrava à sua frente. Ela estava tão diferente.

O rosto não tinha mais feições de criança, e muito menos ingénuas. Ela não era mais a menina que ele adorava proteger, que corria para os seus braços com medo de um pesadelo.

«Não é mais a ruiva por quem me apaixonei!»

"Então Weasley o que querias?"

"Apenas conversar. Sabes, durante estes 3 anos eu acreditei nas tuas palavras, acreditei que realmente te tinhas fartado de mim. Admito que no inicio tenha pensado o contrario, tenha pensado que tu tinhas acabado por tu ires ser comensal. Mas quando soube que eras um membro da Ordem percebi que estava errada. Tu tinhas mesmo brincado comigo.»

"Ginevra…."

"Não me interrompas. Mas ontem eu ouvi uma conversa, uma conversa que fez com que eu deixasse de acreditar nas tuas palavras. Uma conversa entre Voldemort e o teu pai. Eu digo-te o que eles falaram, gravei a conversa na minha memória.»

_Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes_

"_O teu filho esta a dar-nos muitos problemas. Nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão crucial. A ordem tem certo em tê-lo."_

"_Mas mestre, tu sabias que ele seria da ordem, que ele não ficaria no nosso lado."_

"_Sim, eu sabia. Mas tudo deu errado. Quando eu te disse para obrigares o teu filho a terminar com Ginevra eu nunca imaginei que ele nos viesse causar tantos problemas. E pensava que ela não se quisesse só vingar dele, pensava que ela iria matar e magoar as outras pessoas. Cometi um erro, não os queria juntos do mesmo lado porque era perigoso, mas nunca pensei que fosse perigoso eles estarem em lado diferentes. Nós vamos perder a guerra se não eliminarmos rapidamente teu filho."_

"_É para isso que ela aqui está."_

O homem encarava a ruiva á sua frente sem dizer nada.

"Então Malfoy, eu mereço a verdade."

"Meu pai disse que se eu não terminasse contigo ele próprio se certificava que tu eras apagada do mapa. Não podia deixar isso acontecer."

Ginny virou as costas ao loiro e levou as mãos á face. Podia sentir as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, e por isso limpou o rosto antes de voltar a encara o homem.

"IDIOTA! Sabes o que eu poderia fazer Draco? Eu desejei vingança de ti, pois pensava que tinhas brincado comigo, e no fim só estavas preocupado comigo. Estúpido, devias de me ter dito, seu anormal. Se eu soubesse nada teria acontecido como aconteceu. Eu odeio-te….eu odeio-me."

O loiro envolveu a ruiva nos seus braços, e mesmo ela se debater fortemente contra o seu peito não o fez afastar.

"Está tudo bem ruiva….nós não temos nada contra ti, tu nunca magoaste ninguém. Esta na hora de voltares para casa."

"Não….não estou pronta para isso."

"Eu estarei contigo. Tudo vai correr bem"

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

….

"Ficaremos aqui até ao final da Guerra. Estaremos protegidos, pelo menos tu, afinal acho que Voldemort não vai gostar de saber que tu o abandonaste." – Disse ele sentando a ruiva no sofá.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e ouviu-a murmurar:

"Eu lamento tudo o que fiz. Todo o sofrimento que te causei, que causei á minha família. Eles nunca quererão saber de mim."

"Isso não é verdade. Todos eles sabem que tu nunca magoaste ninguém, eles desejam que tu voltes." – Sussurrou ele elevando a face dela, de modo a encara-la.

Viu ela dar um sorriso triste, antes de decidir beijar os lábios dela.

Um beijo. Apenas um beijo fez com que tudo se desmoronasse. O rancor, o ódio, a indecisão. Tudo desapareceu com um simples beijo.

O beijo foi tornando-se cada vez mais intenso, até que ambos se entregaram ao desejo que os consumia.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart_

_(Bonnie Tyler – Total eclipse)_

…..

Acordou sentindo os raios de sol baterem na sua face. Abriu os olhos e sorriu assim que a respiração dele a fez arrepiar no pescoço como antigamente.

Virou-se de modo a olhá-lo e passou com umas das mãos a face, sentindo o braço dele apertar mais a sua cintura de modo a aproximá-la o mais possível.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia Draco."

Ele sorriu dando um longo beijo nos lábios dela fazendo-a rir como há muito ela não ria.

Imensas corujas entraram pela janela do quarto, fazendo com que Draco as olhasse curioso e se sentasse na cama de modo a ler as catas.

Ginny viu ele sorrir imenso assim que terminou de ler a primeira carta.

"Deu certo!"

"O quê?"

"Meu plano. Assim que tu me mandaste a carta eu avisei a ordem, e pusemos um tipo de dispositivo na coruja. Eles seguiram a coruja e descobriram o esconderijo de Voldemort, apanhando-o de surpresa."

"Destruíram-no?" – perguntou ela entusiasmada.

"Sim. O Potter cumpriu a profecia. Só um poderia viver no final, e esse sobrevivente foi o Potter."

Ginevra agarrou-se ao pescoço dele beijando-a imensas vezes.

"Estamos safos."

"E graças a ti ruiva."

"Não Draco. Graças a ti. Eu amo-te."

"Eu sei… - murmurou ele beijando os lábios dela – Eu também te amo…… muito."

"Agora eu também sei."

Ele riu sabendo que tudo ficaria bem dali para a frente. Sabendo que todos compreenderiam as razoes dela, e que aceitariam.

Sabendo que ela esqueceria tudo o que passara por causa da mentira dele.

E especialmente, sabendo que o amor deles viveria para sempre.

**Fim**

**N/A: Ah e tal….já estava com saudades de escrever shorts. Bem, esta fic tinha três finais diferentes (este, um em que ele morria, outro em que ela morria) e eu escolhi o menos dramático….espero que tenham gostado….e claro que COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


End file.
